


Trixie's Vacation

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Child Neglect, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Hotels, Vacation, Vatican, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: What was Trixie doing the majority of the time during the vacation, while Chloe spent her time in the Vatican?





	Trixie's Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melethril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/gifts).

> Because seriously? What did Trixie do? She was barely mentioned and every time we saw Chloe on the vacation and in the Vatican, Trixie wasn't with her. And at least once, she was there well into the night. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I couldn't STAND season 4 Chloe...
> 
> For Melethril, for feeling the exact same way as I do about this...

1.

_Mommy is taking me to Europe for a vacation and I can’t wait for it!_ Was her first thought as she exited the plane and stepped for the first time onto foreign soil of another country.

With a wide grin on her face, she tugged at her mom’s arm to get her to move to the baggage carousel, where they would collect their things and get the vacation started.

There were so many things she could do or see and she wanted to do them all in the month she had.

She was sure it would be an awesome adventure!

2.

Why had her mom decided to take her to a church? It was really, really big for a church and everyone around her seemed to be a priest. 

She was taken away from her mom and moved to a library where she could read books on things like God and Angels and the Devil and things like that.

Lucifer was one of her best friends and she got angry at him being seen as evil.

Needless to say, by the end of the day the priests no longer wanted her near their church.

She didn’t care about that at all.

3.

Mommy had left her with a woman she hired for the day to keep her company while she went back to the church.

This vacation was beginning to get pretty boring, pretty fast for her.

On the plus side, her babysitter for the day had taken her to the zoo. For the first time in days, she actually had fun. She especially liked seeing the big cats and the giraffes and dreamed of working with them.

Maze would have had fun with her...

She just wished her mom had been there to enjoy it with her and not a stranger.

4.

She wished her daddy was here, or Maze, or Lucifer.

Her mom had heard about her going to the zoo with that woman and now refused to let her go anywhere. Now she was being watched by a girl who was doing schoolwork on the table over in one side of the hotel room she and her mommy were staying in.

Her mom had refused to let her out of the room without her. The problem with that was her mom was never there anymore.

All mom’s time was spent in the church talking to a priest she didn’t like.

5.

She was scared.

It was night now and her mommy wasn’t here yet. She had always managed to come back by night before.

The babysitter she had now had left at 5 and it was now bed time and no one was there to read her a story or tuck her in. No one was there to talk to her or simply be there for company.

Was her mom okay? She didn’t know and she felt sick with worry.

She crawled onto the bed, curled up in a ball and watched the door.

How was she going to sleep tonight?

+1.

“How was your vacation, monkey?” her daddy asked, as he swung her up to hug her close.

Her first response to a question that should be met with excitement was to burst into tears.

“I didn’t like it daddy. I wish I had stayed here with you.”

He dad hugged her tighter and rubbed his hand up and down her back. It was the first comforting touch she had in almost a full month.

Her mom behind her sighed loudly. “She didn’t like staying in hotels, Dan. She’s fine.”

That’s true. She never wanted to go to another hotel again.


End file.
